


While the Rockets Burn

by paralleltonone



Series: While the Rockets Burn [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam gives Zayn a ride home, but they're left to face building emotions head-on after Liam's car runs out of gas, leaving them stranded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Rockets Burn

          It was dark. It was dark and it was cloudy and it was eerie as all holy hell. And it was exactly why Zayn has never dared to get in a car with Liam Payne. The boy was a walking cracked mirror, an upside down horseshoe, cracks stepped on and mamas' backs broken. He was all of those things with a side of spilled salt and maybe mush for brains sometimes, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to Zayn that something like this would happen, that they would be sitting on the side of some empty countryside road late at night in Liam's car on their ways home from the studio.

“I. Don’t. Get. It.”

          Zayn’s expression showed that he was fuming, but he was really amused by it all internally. So amused he was laughing on the inside. Laughing maniacally. Like a crazy person. Ready to jump across the seat and choke Liam until he was red in the face and dead across the seats.

“How could you not-”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

“How could not realize your gas tank was low? Are you honestly that stupid? That orange light that’s still on as we speak should have been your clue,” Zayn’s agitation was evident in his voice as he motioned to the darkened view out the front window before turning completely to Liam. “Look around us, Liam. Do you see a gas station or any signs of life anywhere? No. We’re fucking stranded, and cell reception is a bitch, so we’re stuck either waiting eons for someone to pop up to help us or for our deaths. I knew getting a ride from you was going to be a bad idea. Of all the ways to take, you just had to…”

          And then, Liam just zoned out. He didn’t need to focus on anything else Zayn was saying. He already knew it was all about Liam’s fuckups, how Liam couldn’t do anything right, how Liam acted like he lacked common sense sometimes. His verbal assaults had become rather commonplace when it came down to the way Zayn spoke to him in recent months. Physical was worse because if Liam even got within a few feet of him, Zayn would move a few feet further in the opposite direction. If they caught eyes, Zayn would turn his back. They were best friends…at one point and time, but that’d been ages ago, it seemed.

          It’d been ages ago because when Zayn told Liam he loved him that night as they’d been listening to music in his hotel room, Liam finally got it. He finally got what Zayn meant every single time he opened his mouth and uttered those words to Liam. He finally understood why Zayn’s cheeks turned so red and he bit at his lip the way he did and why he suddenly became uncharacteristically shy when Liam would say it back. He finally could make sense of why Zayn looked at him the way he did and why his personality did a complete 180 when _she_ came around, why Zayn always referred to her as just that, as if calling her by name was a four-letter word he needed to censor himself from speaking.

          He figured it out that night and he was sure he hadn’t reacted the way Zayn had hoped he would. No, he didn’t counter those words with a like admission. No, he didn’t kiss Zayn as if the world was ending. No, he didn’t even continue to sit there in that room with Zayn. No, he didn’t apologize for walking away from him the way he did when he saw him the next day and brown eyes locked on Zayn’s sunglasses-covered ones that hid evidence of the tears he’d cried.

_“You know I’m with Danielle, though, Zayn. I love her.”_

          That was what Liam said. That was what Liam said to a still heartbroken Zayn days later and somehow managed to break him even more. And somehow managed to lose those three words Zayn had said so freely to him nearly everyday for over a year, and managed to lose his best friend. Zayn’s touches were quickly replaced with hugs inched out of and Liam getting a lot of views of everything but his face. Zayn’s “I love yous” were replaced with quick-witted insults at Liam masked as jokes and harsh tones that cut through Liam like knives.

          There was so much else Liam should have said, should have done. He should have avoided a need for an apology. He should have stayed right there with Zayn as ironic Hip-Hop laced lyrics of _bad religions_ and _needing something different_ flowed through the speakers of Zayn’s laptop. He should have let his mouth explore Zayn’s like the apocalypse was unfolding outside their hotel and everything they knew was turning to dust. He should have looked at Zayn with that same look Zayn always gave to him and he should have told Zayn just how big of a hold on his heart he really had.

          He didn’t, though. And because he didn’t, this was where they were: Zayn with another opportunity to ream him out over the smallest mistake, Liam regretting every action he made and word he spoke around Zayn since that night. He should have said it. He should have just told Zayn-

“I love you so much,” Liam’s voice cracked as he spoke and tried to hold in the tears that’d been welling since the car shut down and Liam knew what was coming from Zayn, but that was pointless because, as he let his head hit his steering wheel, there they flowed just like the rain finally started to seconds thereafter. “Why do you have to hate me? I love you so much, Zayn…”

          Looking away from the phone in his hand he’d been using to try and dial for the umpteenth time with no success, Zayn looked to the driver next to him, almost stunned. Sure, things had been bad between them and Zayn knew he was mostly to blame, but he didn’t want Liam to feel like that. He’d never wanted him to think he hated him.

“Liam…I-I don’t hate you.”

“We’ve been sitting here no more than twenty minutes and you’ve called me ‘stupid’ nine times, Zayn…I counted.”

“I’m sorry,” Zayn whispered, his own words he’d said to Liam over the past months coming back to memory and crushing him. “That doesn’t mean I hate you, though.”

          Liam looked to Zayn, eyes red and watery from the overflow of emotions that’d overtaken him in a short amount of time. He didn’t even need to say it. It was almost as if Zayn knew. It may have not meant that he hated him, but it sure as hell came across that way. Tossing his cell phone onto the console between them, Zayn sighed and broke eye contact with Liam as he relaxed against the head rest. He wasn’t good at apologizing, but he had to. Liam deserved that much from him. On the other hand, Liam had never apologized to him. He’d never said a word. While he continued talking about his girlfriend and throwing their relationship in Zayn’s face every chance he got, Zayn shared thoughts of his own at Liam every now and then. Maybe that made them even.

“You should turn the car off, Li. So the battery doesn’t die.”

          Liam was stubborn sometimes. That was a novel idea. But Liam was stubborn sometimes, and that was why he sat there with the car on, lights running and all for about two more minutes after Zayn spoke before he finally followed his advice. With the sound of the mix of static and music as the radio waves tried to reach them now gone, they were left in near silence. Near as crickets and the pounding rain were still there providing them with the only music they’d hear that night. Silence filled the car for almost half an hour before Liam broke it. Yeah, Zayn was stubborn too, even more so than Liam was.

“I meant it, Zayn,” he murmured. “I’m sorry I didn’t say it that night when it counted, but I really did mean it.”

“Did?”

“Do. I do mean it,” Liam rephrased as Zayn was not-so-subtly requesting. “I shouldn’t because I…I just can’t and I don’t want to because I’m not…like that, but I do and I don’t know why. I love you, and I can’t even pinpoint on a single reason why.”

“I don’t have a reason for feeling the way I do. I just know what I feel and what my heart has told me since the moment I met you,” Zayn shrugged as he spoke almost at a whisper.

          Maybe they didn’t need reasons. Maybe the feeling had just come barreling towards Zayn like a train on its tracks in the same way they’d done Liam. Snuck up on him when he didn’t realize it, and stayed there until it was too late to make them go away. There was a part of Liam that didn’t want them to go away, though. He loved Zayn, and that was that. He wanted Zayn to know he loved him, wanted him to believe him.

“That night we got sent home from the show was the worst night of my life because I thought we were through. I mean, I know we all said a lot of stuff, but talk is cheap. None of us asked to be in a boyband. We were going to be able to be free doing our own things again, and I had a feeling we’d all go back to those things,” Liam said. “You’d go back to Bradford and I’d never see you again. I’d lose you forever. But I didn’t then and I never had to know that feeling of being without you…until recently. I’ve learned what it feels like to not have you, even when you’re physically right there, and I don’t like it, Zayn. I don’t want you to hate me anymore because I’m not whole without you.”

          But then Zayn took away any need for Liam to question Zayn’s love for him when he leaned over that console, the only barrier between them in that moment, to press his lips to Liam’s. It wasn’t a sweet kiss meant to comfort. It didn’t convey Zayn telling Liam that he liked him. It was wet and deep and lustful and full of every single emotion Zayn possessed for Liam, emotions that kept building between the two of them until Zayn found himself across their little barrier and planted in Liam’s lap.

          With no A/C to run, it was getting hot and the windows were evidence of that, but Zayn had a solution that led to fumbling and flying limbs with a few accidental hits here and there ( _“Ow, Liam, my eye!”_ , _“Zayn, watch your elbow.”_ ) as they stripped down to nothing in the confined space. Completely undressed in front of one another for the first time, Zayn couldn’t help the way he let his eyes travel across Liam’s solid frame, his fingers tracing imaginary patterns along the abs he so greatly admired.

“You’re kind of beautiful, you know,” Liam spoke up through the quiet.

“So are you.”

          And if Zayn didn’t believe his words there was Liam trying to prove that further by placing kisses over his face, down his jaw to his neck and every other exposed part of Zayn he could reach. Liam didn’t know how experienced Zayn was, but he knew that he definitely had no qualms with stepping things up between them. However, after observing the way Zayn reached to the side of Liam to recline the seat and push it back as far as it could go to the way he pressed kiss after kiss to Liam’s chest and he worked his way down only to squeeze between the tiny space on the floor to the way his lips and tongue traced a pattern over Liam’s hip bone to his center before Zayn’s tongue flicked over the head of his cock, Liam could tell that this wasn’t a new exactly experience for him.

          Looking down, Liam’s brown eyes caught Zayn’s as the other man looked up at him from the floor before taking his length in fully. Liam moaned and bucked his hips at the sight as he let his fingers thread over the blonde patch and through Zayn’s dark hair, locking them onto the back of it and pushing down on his head. He heard Zayn gag a little, but he quickly recovered only to pull up and off of Liam, letting the tip of his tongue brush against the head before taking Liam in again, this time, pushing the limits to deep throat him.

          Liam’s knees suddenly felt like jelly and he thanked his lucky stars he was sitting while Zayn, with tongue rolling, head bobbing and teeth scraping, gave him what he was sure he could classify as the best blow job he’d ever gotten. He could feel a warmth starting to pool in his midsection and a tingling running throughout his entire body when Zayn reached up to toy with his balls, letting his mouth continue to work along Liam’s length.

“Fuck. Zayn, I’m close…”

          Liam had to force his brain to start functioning again to verbalize that warning to the other man, but a moan around his cock from Zayn and a gentle tug of his balls had Liam trembling and moaning incoherently as his orgasm overtook him. And Zayn stayed posted right there on his knees on the carpet below, swallowing every last drop. When he came back up, he was leaning in close to Liam and pressing his lips to his again. Returning the kiss, Liam could taste himself on Zayn’s lips and - though he probably shouldn’t have been - he could feel himself getting turned on yet again, and Zayn’s hand wrapping around him only helped that along further.

“I need you,” Zayn whispered against Liam’s full lips with a tone to his voice that Liam could liken to begging.

          Their kiss broken, but before Liam could respond there was Zayn taking two of Liam’s fingers into his mouth as their eyes locked and it was almost like Liam was reliving the moment a few minutes prior on his fingers. Then Zayn lifted up on his knees as he let go of Liam’s fingers and Liam spared no time in reaching between them to push his digits into the tight hole, moving them without hesitation, stretching him with every stroke. Zayn moaned at the new sensation, arching into it and he snaked his hand between them to take Liam’s length in his hand, letting his hand slide up and down the shaft lazily, pre-come slickening up his hand and Liam’s cock. A third finger added, driven deeper and Liam’s knuckles brushing over that sensitive spot in him almost did Zayn in right there.

“Now, Liam, please…”

          Zayn’s pleading words were the only urging Liam needed to pull his fingers from the boy atop him. Then Zayn’s nerves were on fire. He’d never made it this far with anyone, but he didn’t want to stop. He was determined to relish in this moment, to take whatever he could from Liam because he knew that once help came, that car was all gassed up again and Liam finally completed his task of bringing Zayn home, this would all be over. Liam would go back to her and this would be a fading memory for Liam as would everything he said to Zayn. He wanted all of Liam he could have even if only for that moment, and even his fear and the pain of knowing this would mean nothing by the time twenty-four hours passed wasn’t about to stop him.

          Keeping his hand wrapped around Liam, Zayn lined him up before he slid down to Liam’s lap, wincing at the burning fullness he suddenly felt. The sting was painful, and Liam’s size was almost too much for him to take, but Zayn didn’t stop Liam from urging him down more until he was pushed to the hilt inside of him nor did he stop Liam when he only allowed him a short moment to adjust before he was gripping at his hips and lifting him up just barely. Zayn started at a pace that he had to guess was too slow for Liam’s liking because there was the younger man lifting his own hips and helping Zayn to create that rhythm he was aching for.

          Liam was full of surprises, Zayn thought, as Liam’s hands roughly gripped at his skin, leaving traces of himself with nearly every touch. He never would have pegged Liam for that type, but Liam was definitely the aggressor that night in the driver’s seat of his car. Gripping at Zayn’s hair with one hand and yanking him down to let their lips meet heatedly and tongues collide as the other hand stayed poised against Zayn’s hip, guiding him into the motions that had Liam moaning incoherently beneath Zayn and Zayn not wanting that night to end. Angling his hips and shifting beneath him, Liam pressed right into a spot that had Zayn sure that he was seeing stars. No, fuck stars. He saw the whole universe.

          Liam was close and determined to get Zayn off right with him, so once he’d found that spot that had Zayn riding him like a pro as he tried to make sure Liam hit it with every move and making noises Liam only imagined Zayn making for him in his wildest dreams, Liam untangled his hand from Zayn’s hair and wrapped it around his erection, stroking him quickly.

“So close, baby, don’t stop…” Liam whispered, clutching tighter at Zayn’s side, sure to leave bruises that marked Zayn as his for even just a few days.

          Zayn’s own hands were locked on Liam’s waist for leverage, but the scratches he made down his sides at Liam’s words brought the other man right to the edge and Liam experienced his second orgasm of the night, body shuddering as he came inside of Zayn who didn’t stop or slow down. But that was it for him. Zayn was done. Between Liam filling him completely, his hand against his hip with fingernails digging into Zayn’s skin, and the other brushing over the most sensitive part of him, Zayn couldn’t take anymore. His body tensed and he stilled as he released between their stomachs, Liam’s name rolling off his lips repeatedly between a myriad of obscenities.

          Getting his muscles to function as they were intended to again, Zayn lifted off of Liam, groaning at the emptiness he felt when he was no longer inside of him. Liam rested back against the seat and Zayn rested against his chest, and they just stayed that way with the crickets and the rain giving a symphony around them and their minds on that moment and that moment only, not attuned to the reality they’d have to face in the morning or the texts that’d made their ways to their phones in a brief moment when reception was strong.

_“Liam, Niall says he’s sorry that he forgot to remind you about the gas being low. Louis tracked you by your GPS and figured if you’re where it says you are then you’re fucking stranded. Help is on the way!”_

_“zayn whatever you do dont kill liam. he has my favorite shirt at his house somewhere and I need to ask him where it is! p.s. tell liam my bad.”_

_“Guys, Danielle is bringing a canister of gas. You guys should be happy she lives close by and didn’t mind making the trip because none of us we’re saving your asses in this weather.”_  


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [livewhilewereforeveryoung](http://livewhilewereforeveryoung.tumblr.com)


End file.
